


Friendship Bracelets

by princessfart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfart/pseuds/princessfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A friendship bracelet is a bracelet given by one person to another as a symbol of friendship."-Wikipedia.</p><p>In which Ronan and Adam notice bright blue bracelets in the hands of their beloveds and they just can´t explain what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Bracelets

A delicate strand of blue leather existed among Ronan Lynch´s tangle of black leather. it´s sole existence confused whoever noticed it. Ronan´s wrists were usually the host of a bundle of black bracelets, each of them tougher than the last.

They first time Adam Parrish noticed it´s existence they had been playing a video game.

Of all the other casualties of Ronan´s anger, somehow this was the least affected victim. Adam guessed that somehow, Ronan had made the poor control into a magic object. Considering it survived the constant tossing from windows and throwing into the trashcan.

It happened in one of his usual sessions of speculation about the possible magical properties the console. The bracelet was dangling from Ronan´s hand, a foreigner to the precise memory he had made up in his mind. The time he had spent memorizing each shape in that hand was unreasonable. Each line was clearly documented in his memories.

For some strange reason, Adam felt a pint of jealousy tickling up in his heart. The bracelet had to come from a place he didn´t know, or worse, another person he had no idea about. He kept making it even worse, thinking every single thing from"maybe there is someone else", to the usual pain that came with the suspicion that they were not as close as he thought they were.

This was all an unreasonable situation for Adam, Ronan was only his friend, in a platonic, far away way kind. They were not as close as "Ronan-and-Gansey" who worked as limbs most of the time. Ronan was a wild, separate creature he didn´t own.

All the scenarios his mind made up were illogical, if Ronan had someone else then so be it. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less, there was no reason he had to go through all this pain for a friend.

This circling around about Ronan usually lasted hours, Adam hoped he could skip it. Friends, at least in the idea that existed in his head, were not meant to be this complicated.

Still, he glanced at the blue strand, hoping he could understand. Inside his mind he hoped the bracelet could speak to him and explain him where it came from and what.

"Stop staring, asshole".

Ronan´s eyes found him. The characters in the tv also found a peaceful break from the slaughtering that came from his control.

(And so did Adam, but he won´t just admit)

* * *

 

Richard Gansey III had indexed in his mind every single thing that had decorated Blue´s hand.

Sure, it had been a short interval of time, and Blue repeated constantly, but it was a fun activity. Most of the time he avoided touching her Gansey constantly tried to stand as far away as possible from her.

This was usually to avoid a long list of things, the first was trying to come cockier than he was and scare Blue off. The second was Adam´s eyes, full of hurt and a little hint of betrayal.

There was also the thing where Blue didn´t hug people that were not Noah. And also the thing in which maybe she would punch him if he tried to hold her hand without permission.

Blue was usually the one that tried to get closer, sometimes their hands would even linger close by. It was all pretty cool for him, except for the part in which his heart started beating out of control.

The distance between them was usually great, since Gansey found himself in complete panic. If he were to start something himself he would probably be ambushed by a thousand killer bees and die right there.

Anyways, there was a slight wave of confusion at the sight of the bracelet. Blue was the most creative person he knew and without a doubt she could have done it. He didn´t go over it a lot since it was probably a thing she had made.

Most of the things that Blue wore had a meaning, the other half were just things she liked, but most of her spare jewelry came from a family member. She had a pair of very nice rings with buttons that Orla had made, some bobby pins that came from Persephone.

The bracelet was bright blue and made out of leather, after the 4th time in a row that she wore it he felt the need to make a pun about it.

Bright blue, he was scared that it might mean something , and that he would just come out as an asshole for making a joke out of it.

After a week he decided to comment on it, the only thing that came out of his mouth was "cool thing".

Blue laughed for about 2 minutes.

* * *

 

"So, um, Adam"

Gansey closed the door of the refrigerator while Adam was sitting on the floor, staring straight at the frozen food and yogurt.

(How do these guys even survive on this food? Adam wondered, he tried to make calculations but nope, it made no sense to him)

Gansey turned towards him, scratching his head in confusion, this was not a usual display coming from him. He sat next to him in the floor, a cup full of orange juice.

"Have you noticed this bracelet Blue has been wearing? It´s bright blue leather"

A light bulb sparked up in Adam´s head.

"No! But Ronan has one....bright blue?"

Gansey just nodded.

"Do you think it is like..."

Both of their minds raced up through every single conclusion one could make. Adam went through the usual dark path ("Ronan has been seeing Blue!" Again why does this bother me at all?) while Gansey found a hard time explaining it.

At some point they realized there was someone who might know.

Adam shouted his name loudly until he appeared. He came through the door, like a living person, wearing an old Blink-182 shirt of dubious origins.

"Um, yes?" His fingers were fidgeting, his eyes were warm and his smile was wide, usual Noah behaviour.

Gansey got into full inquisition mood, standing up in front of Noah, a convincing and sure smile came up on his face.

"Noah, buddy, do you know anything about the bracelets?"

Noah stifled a laugh that brought up a sense of overwhelming annoyance to Adam´s whole being.

Gansey just stood there, a flimsy yet charming expression in his face as he waited for answers.

"Those are friendship bracelets, or they joined a cult"

Relief came like a wave to both of the boys

Noah continued with his repressed laughter, "please stop staring at them, by the way. Kinda wish i was stared at as much".

As Noah faded, both Gansey and Adam turned to each other, faces blushing a bright scarlet shade.

* * *

 

Gansey came up the next week with a kit for friendship bracelets.

After a few minutes of hesitation, he was struggling with Adam to complete their project.

Adam tried to be cool about it, but every time he looks at it he can´t help but smile.

* * *

 

The true story about the bracelet:

Ronan made them. He made three of them, Noah wore his on the ankle.

"Do you think they will ask?" Blue asked the first time she saw them.

The three of them just laughed as they put them on.

**Author's Note:**

> pURE FLUFF.  
> gonna work on those other fics now!!


End file.
